Soul Bond
by Briar Noir
Summary: You perceive the world through eyes you call your own. But how does your world look at you. Can something as commonplace grant insight onto your deepest secrets? A series of vigenettes from interesting viewpoints.
1. Heart of a Sword

_Soul Bond _

_Written by Briar Noir_

            I was forged long ago, in a fiery mountain, by a great sword smith. My brother and I were forged from a father's fang for his two sons. One to protect and the other to heal. We both were created to compensate for our wielder's weakness and to lend strength to their future.

            But a wave of tragedy occurred too some to be stopped. Waves of terror and hate spread swallowing many. And I was cast into darkness. Forgotten. Forsaken. And Lost. 

            For many years, although I know not the amount, I stood there alone. I waited for the bearer, no my bearer to come for me. 

            He was not the first to come. 

            I awoke from my slumber to feel a soul brush mine as a hand gripped my hilt. It felt evil, demonic, and _wrong._ I rejected it and him. Silently apologizing to my brother whom I had not felt in many years. 

            He understood. He always has.

            The next to touch me. . was. . . beyond explanation. There was a soul as pure as starlight, but it lay buried under darkness. Hate, mistrust, anger, sorrow, fear and apathy ruled over it. It felt right, and had once been, but was shattered almost irreparably. 

            I did not reject him. But neither did I go to him. It was too unsure that he was the one meant for me. And I for him. 

The two brothers fought. 

            Then she came. Not meaning to she grabbed me only wanting to protect. Her soul was pure, completely unsullied. I knew then that she saw the younger brother's light. 

I knew that _she was to be protected. _

So I did. 

            Throughout the battle that raged between the brothers I protected her. Yet she handed me to the hanyou Inuyasha. So that he could win the battle. 

            I complied, but I did not reveal my true form. Until I learned his intentions. 

            He also realized somewhere in a small forgotten part of his soul the same thing I did. She was to be protected. So she **would** be protected. We won that first battle. And the many bouts following afterwards. 

            As time passed my bond with my wielder grew. Just as his affection did so for the girl. 

            Ka. Go. Me. The three simple sounds making up her name. This I later learned. 

            Battles came and went. Continually as we sought the fragments of a broken gem.  Allies were gained and enemies defeated. Allies became friends and some enemies became allies. 

            Still we went on. My wielder completed his bond with me. I was broken. And then repaired. Our bond grew. 

            His soul became purer because of her presence. At the same time the danger grew greater. 

            One thing remains the same. She is to be protected. 

            And he still needs to learn a thing or two about women despite his fighting prowess and companions. 

"Osuwari!!" 

"OOoof!"

            But I will stand them. My wielder, my bonded, the protector. And, of course, our protected. 

Ka. Go. Me. 

~*~ 

Owari 

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha. 

I will be continuing to write vignettes that follow this one. They will be introspective pieces from an unexpected source. 

Please review and tell me what you think. It's the first Inuyasha fic I've posted. Tell me what you think, flames are gladly accepted and will be used to turn Kikyo into some nice pottery. 


	2. Mind of a Sword

_Disclaimer: I don't in any way or part own Inuyasha. Even though it's much to my dismay. *sighs* _

*****

**Ba-Dump.**

** Ba-dump. **

            Awareness is overlooked by many. They are those who know not what it is like to be shrouded in silence, with only the thoughts of the damned to keep you company. The thoughts of your _master_. 

            Odd how that name seems distasteful upon my . . . well I suppose I don't really have a tongue. Still the intent behind it is the same. 

            Strange how two brothers born from the same father could end up so different, both in form and in personality as well. One cold and apathetic born with everything at his fingertips, while the other fervently emotional despite being despised by the world.    

             Quite unlike my brother and I. We were created in the same forge, and from the fangs of the same demon. For the same purpose. I will admit that our skills differed. I was created to save and he to destroy. 

            Ying and yang. Balance between two brothers like ourselves. 

            However my _master _covets my twin. He does not realize my true purpose and use. 

 . . . Then again he simply may not care. It makes no difference after all. I will not serve him. 

            His heart is black as ink. The tiny corner of empathy he may possess is buried under layers of dark emotions. 

**Apathy**

To those, humans and demons he considers inferior.

**Hate**

Of anything he was deprived of. Or anything he was taught to be below him. 

**Jealousy **

Of his brother. Someone he has never taken the time to understand, or befriend. Who he believes stole his father's affection and care. Taking his 'rightful' place within the family and banishing all memory of his mother to the darkness. As well as hidden yearning for faithful friends such as those that have joined his brother. 

**Conceit**

Belief that he reigns superior to all. Ranking above both half-breeds and humans. 

**Greed**

Desiring all that he believes that he rightfully deserves. 

**Distrust**

Of all. 

**And . . . Pain **

Within a little boy, hurt one too many times. By his mother. By his father taking a new wife and son. Again and again. ****

            Walls surrounding nothing but more walls. Not a minute speck of decency anywhere within an eye's view. I haven't found anything worth value as of yet.

            But I am not unjust. There have been sparks of lighter things that have touched his shell in the past. So I stay by his side, waiting for the day when it is shattered for good. 

            Perhaps the day will come soon. 


	3. Soul of a Jewel

_This is my third installment of Soul Bond. I thank both of you who have reviewed. I'd really like to get some more feedback from the readers (If I have any others) so please review. *Sparkly eyes* _

_            Pretty please with a cherry one top! Flames are also readily accepted, but they had better be justified or I'm going to burn you right back. The flames however will be used to heat Kikyo's kiln, once I catch her. *Pulls out tranquilizer gun* _

_Enjoy_

_As for the disclaimer you all know the deal._

_***********************_

**Shi**

Soul

**Kon **

Four

**Shikon**

Four souls

            Four souls, bound together for all eternity. Four parts creating a whole. 

**Shikon no tama**

The jewel of four souls

            The jewel of four souls, jettisoned from my body so long ago. Along with it went the souls of my enemies, leaving a struggle for dominance. Of good and of evil. Decades passed as we changed hands once and again. Never at peace. 

**Naohi**

The balance of a soul. Calm and peaceful. A certain monk once said that it was a state of the soul's utmost balance. Thus containing all four parts. 

**Aramitami**

Courage

**Nigimitami**

Wisdom

**Sakimitami**

Friendship

**Kashimitami**

Love

The war raging inside my jewel continued for centuries. Both sides refusing to back down. Eventually we came into the possession of a band of demon slayers. They transferred us into the hands of a young priestess. The slayers believed that she had the purity to cleanse the jewel of all evil. 

            They were terribly mistaken. 

            For although the priestess was indeed powerful her heart was impure. She placed herself atop a pedestal that none could reach. Then she pitied herself for her seclusion from others, believing it was due to her _duty._

            It is believed that her powers weakened due to her love for a hanyou boy. This is incorrect. Her powers lessened from her apathy for others. She was not accepting of her love either. If she even truly loved him. 

            In the end the two were ultimately led to betrayal. All because of their distrust of each other. One lay in a dreamless sleep because of a geas. The other laid to rest in the earth. With her taking me into the transcendent realm of existence. 

            Centuries passed their in the darkness. The evil with me lay dormant. It had no desire to fight. 

            Then I came upon a little light. It was a completely pure soul, awaiting life seeking reassurance and guidance. This little soul had been cleansed of the deeds of many lives and become vibrant and healthy. Many souls joined it to become one with its joyful existence.

            With it I returned to the land of the living. I lay dormant in the body of a little girl, but I could watch her live and grow. She had the powerful blood of a miko coursing through her veins. Due it and my power I protected her through the years from any demons that came near. 

            As time proceeded she grew into a young woman. Then on her fifteenth birthday her fate was irrevocably changed. She was pulled backwards through the stream of time to 500 years earlier and fifty years after I had passed into the other realm.

            The demons awoke after their long slumber in the jewel.

            The combined power within the jewel made demons lust for it. And eventually, its protector as well. The young woman from the future, my little light.  

            But her new guardian came in a form that even I did not suspect. It was the hanyou boy who had been enscrolled. After she freed him from his enchanted slumber he defeated the beast attacking her. The beast ripped me from an orifice in her body during the battle.  Then he himself attacked. The girl was given a binding power over the young hanyou magically binding him to her side with but a word.

            Unfortunately an accident occurred. While attempting to retrieve the gem from the jaws of a demon it was shattered into pieces by a single misplaced arrow. One which even I could not prevent. 

            Shards of the jewel scattered all over the land. The demon souls with each attached themselves to a piece and flew away with it. I was forced to depart from my girl and split my powers hoping to subdue their evil. It was in vein. 

            A more powerful demon arose and became an eternal enemy of the two.

             They became the most unlikely companions in their quest to collect the shards. Eventually they became friends, and as time passed, something more. 

            One their journey they collected many souls to accompany them. As well as many enemies and still they continue on.

            So here I wait until I am whole and pure again. Till I return to my girl and pass, perhaps forevermore on my transcendent journey. 


	4. The Sound of One Hand Clapping

**I'm back! ^-^ **

**Thus, continuing my work on my baby, with great joy and appreciation of the reviews from my readers. **

**Rose: She's ecstatic!!! ^_^***

**Noir: Overly so!! **

*** Duel glare* **

**Noir: *coughs* Right onto the story. Nobody here owns Inuyasha. Deal with it!**

***Sweat drop***

**Moving on . .  . **

*** * *  * * * * * *  * * * * * * * ***

**Dark **

Mmm dark, just the way I like it. .  . And had it.

But _no_ of course I can't keep it as it was and has always been. Some insane hanyou gets the genius idea that it'  s tremendous fun to punch a hole in some poor guys hand. . .

**AND SEND THEM THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF MY LIVING ROOM TO GODS KNOW WHERE!!! **

I have never had a problem with the hosts that I have been forced on however. It's not like they ever asked to have a hazardous hole in the center of their right hand. An orifice which contains a black portal that will eventually consume them, and . . . well, in the long run, kill them. 

I must say that when they do die those guys are a complete blast to hang out with. It is very difficult to believe that monks or priest, err whatever the hell they were know so many bawdy jokes. The current kid's grandfather and father were amazing card players.

The whole line of them really. No one _ever_ blames the monk for cheating at cards. It's amazing how blind most people are. 

**…**

I must say that lechery really does run in that family. 

I ought to get frequent flier miles for every female ass I have toughed over the years. And then the return trips for every time the boy is slapped. It is even worse now that he is traveling with violent companions. The taijiya and the chick in the miniskirt are cute and all, but really he is just asking for pain.

Doubly so with the overprotective hanyou hovering over the latter chick, and the fire-cat with the taijiya. Maybe he is a masochist. 

Sheesh, it's the same with pointless heroics. I mean the kid's father ditching his wife so she wouldn't die was a nice thought, but she committed suicide two days after. So it really was senseless. Poor kid was left all alone in the world with no one but a drunken sot for a role model.

Kid is cut from the same cloth as well. The thing with the poisoness bugs I understand. He was trying to save his friends. 

But he pushes everyone away so he doesn't hurt them. It's noble, but _really_ stupid. Everyone dies someday. No one knows when that day will come.

Not that the rest of the group isn't just as socially deficit, except the cat and the schoolgirl. All those people need some counseling, the sooner the better. 

**Ow!!**

**!#H%%*( *@)_P( ) #()@ER &#)#*R#$)!   UDJH))! )!!)!!**

Stupid bug!

Another freaking battle! Don't these people have anything better to do with their precious time? 

I can't wait till they defeat that bastard sociopath. 

Then maybe I can return to the dark and get some sleep.

. . .

Of course, by then I'll probably be an insomniac.

_I love my life, err . . . existence. _ 

********************************

**I thought I switch it up a bit and do a less serious piece. **

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Be a humanitarian and press that cute little blue button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen.**

**Arigato!!**

**^-^**

**Ja**** ne! **


	5. Double Edged

A coin possesses two sides. One heads and the other is tails. There is naught but a thin edge separating the two. 

People are the same.

It has been said that there is a thin line between genius and insanity.  Good and evil have a similar doctrine about them as well. 

So which are you if you stand upon the line? And are unable to step to one side or the other and decide your fate. A fate that's no longer yours to decide?

What then? 

Morals and ideals are a double edged blade. That govern everything a person ever attempts. 

If a person has no control over their actions, then can they still be held responsible for them? 

A simple scythe has two edges. 

One is sharp and able to render flesh from bone.  

One is blunt and unable to cut at all. 

That scythe is a boy. No older then twelve. A boy who cannot control himself or his future, locked within his mind and without access to his body. 

His heart screams in pain time and time again. 

He is forced to watch horror after horror. To watch himself commit travesties that his young mind could never imagine on its own. 

This boy had his body betray him once and this led to his slaughter of his family. Only to realize what he had done after the fact. His last sight was that of his dying sister attempting to protect him. 

Did this act reflect his heart? 

He rose again under the control of that which he once hunted. 

Once again locked in his heart crying out, a mere observer in his own body. 

Time and time again escaping his imprisonment, only for the briefest of an instance.  Completely unable to undo the evils committed by his hand. 

 Can he be judged by his actions? 

Things do not always turn out as they should. Outward appearances mean much in these ages of strife. 

More than they should. 

A simple scythe has two edges. 

One is sharp and able to render flesh from bone.  

One is blunt and unable to cut at all. 

Which is this boy? 

Sharp or blunt?

Heads or tails?

Good or evil? 

Which is he?

I am a scythe. 

But which is he? 

A child or a murderer. . . 

A devil or just maybe an angel?

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * *  *  * *  *  

_Hehehe oops I forgot the disclaimer. Well here it is . . . No me tengo Inuyasha.  _

_Here is the new chapter of soul bond! _

_Please review. Thanks to Spectrum for reviewing!! ! I love you ^_^**_


	6. Balance

_            Yes!!!! School is out for the summer and its time to write to my heart's content. _

_Grins As a side note I want to say thank you to Spectrum for reviewing so often, and yes I do read the manga. This chapter is dedicated to you for being such a fantastic reviewer. _

_I'm merely a poor high school who only owns her mind . . . and well occasionally not even that.   _

_Noir: She isn't kidding_

_Briar: Pouts. . ._

            The time of youth and naivety is short and unadorned for most. The horrors of life are not yet present in each day.

Have you ever looked at a top?

            Truly looked? And in doing so, thus studied the equal complexity and simple beauty of a top.

Or did you merely perceive it as naught but a simple child's toy?

            A child may see the hidden truth behind the top and realize that it hides the mystery of life. A young boy may know its meaning and keep it for all the truth it holds.

            The top is a mastery of engineering. It is able to spin and turn for a lengthy period of time balancing upon a single point.

            This is the way of life as well. In the beginning children rely on their parents for everything and nothing at all.

Nothing is the true sustenance of living. Nothing is all the emotions and feelings that separate man from beast. Or youkai from mindless brute.

            Parents form a pillar for their children, much like the base of a spinning top. It is a pinnacle in life when nearly everything is taken care of for a child.

I have seen the base of a child break and fall away.

            First the mother falls ill and dies before the child's eyes. This is the first blow which cracks the support.

            Then due to an unforeseen tragedy, his father follows his beloved wife to a world beyond. The child is left alone.

            I can still recall the feel of his tears as they were streaming down his face and raining down upon me. Water rolled down my curves and precipices. His pain reverberated through the shakes in his hands and shoulders, bold and fresh.

            He clutched to me like a lifeline, holding fervently to last remaining piece of his broken home. All memories placed in a toy crafted by a father's loving hand. Nothing left in a tender heart but despair and a lust for revenge.  

            The revenge; it nearly cost him his life, as well as the lives of those who would become dear to him. His saviors became a surrogate family to him, but the anguish forever remains in his heart.

The pain of a wound that cannot heal, no matter what illusion is cast.


	7. Soft as Silk

_ I cannot say how pleased I was to get so many reviews from the last chapter! It made my day; I was beaming little black rain cloud!_

_(coughs) _

_Noir: That was random, but an accepted rant._

_Rose: Yay reviewers!! _

_Disclaimer: Er . . . see last chapter. _

Long ago I was given to a great daimyo as a gift for his bride. She was a woman of great beauty with long ebony hair that reached well past her waist.

This hair was the envy of many a noblewoman. It was fine as spider's silk, glossy as the reflection of light upon water, and with all the liquid movement and feel of a waterfall.

Everyday the princess would sit combing her hair with me. The castle was situated high upon a mountain surrounded with lush forests and streams. During the summer the area alit with color, glowing with vibrancy of the setting sun.

In these years of turmoil and war the state stood in much distress. The beautiful princess escaped the coils of the mortal world by attending herself with me. We would go high above the world on the veranda or sometimes the castle's retaining walls, there the princess would sit meditatively and comb her locks.

Often she would speak softly, pouring her worries out to an invisible companion. She spoke of her impending marriage, fear of it and any other tidbit that came to her feminine mind.

Little did the fair lady know, but I listened to every moment of it.

The daimyo, whom imparted me to my lady's fair hand, had struck a deal with a youkai-smith to create a comb for his intended. For the daimyo had saved the demon from certain persecution amidst a battle.

The youkai-smith crafted it from the finest wood and lacquered it a rich crimson red. He said at the time that, "It was to represent the blood that the daimyo would shed if need came for his beloved." The comb was energized with youki to grant it special restorative properties for hair.

Little did they know that it was granted a consciousness as well, thus I was born.

The princess never realized this until long after the death of her intended when she was happily married to a great inu-youkai. That is when my exile from her presence occurred.

Not long after the daimyo's death in a senseless land dispute with a neighboring province the princess met the charming inu-youkai lord. They pair soon fell in love and joined their lives despite the distaste of the lord's older son.

I left the castle with the princess when she left for her new home with her mate. She was given a special wing of his palace to reside in with human servants.

The couple had a hanyou son after a short period of time.

Ah, that boy had even more fabulous hair than his mother! Hours were spent combing his hair which felt like a butterfly's gossamer wings and as silver as the moon. The child did not enjoy the ministration as his mother had and refused the attentions of his caretaker's to it. Only his parents' touch was permitted.

Soon I deprived from even that small amount of my care given to that wonderful hair.

One sunny afternoon the princess sat with the hanyou child tending to the rat nests in his mane. I fairly pulsed with joy at the touch of my fingers to his silky follicles. To my misfortune the lord noticed this. Sensing my demon aura he ripped me from his mate's hands and stole into the night with me.

I never saw my princess again.

That action of the inu-youkai began my many years in banishment.

However one day a curious minor youkai unearthed me from my prison. She was a dull thing with a hair fetish nearly doubling mine, as well as the interesting ability to manipulate the hair in her possession.

I joined with her in that body and took over her pathetic mind. We became one with one another and gathered the lovely hair from any and all who crossed us.

Our delicious partnership began and we hid our soul in my former body, the comb.

My memories faded with time, but I harbored hope that one day the son of that bastard youkai, the hanyou with the beautiful hair would cross my path.

_Wow, turned out longer than I expected. A bit of a deviation from my usual more poetry driven style, but I like the way it turned out._


	8. Real Gift

_ (Glances around) I know I get a lot of comments on my grammar. . . Well I'm working on that. (Looks around earnestly) Really I am. But well. Let's just say grammar and I don't always get along. But if anyone would like to volunteer to beta I might be able to fix that. _

_ In fact a beta would especially help with my new story Starlight Requiem. (coff)shameless plug(coff) _

_See the last chapter for the disclaimer if you really feel like looking at one. It's there and I'm feeling a little lazy. (winks)_

_(Glances at muses sleeping in the background) Hehe! _

* * *

Forged by a father's hands for a child yet too small to wield it. From the bones of a hundred fold I was born.

Not without help however, nay for the great smith of the dog fangs was in assistance for a weapon such as I.

It was an ancient technique those two men used that day. To merge the bones of many into one is no easy task. A little of the father's soul slipped into that day, which was how I took my shape.

I am a weapon. And attack in the same way a father going off to war would. I leave my girl, my child to attack and always return if able. No parent would ever leave their child if possible, but battle is always present.

The girl of the future calls me a boomerang, I believe. She's a sweet one. A bit strange though and needs to be protected often.

The father never realized that I had been created for his daughter when I was made. He just thought he had made a fantastic weapon.

They soon discovered that I could not be used so easily. Until one day, by chance the young slayer happened upon me. The females don't usually undergo advanced training. But she was something special in her own right and she was equipped with me.

Then she was a marvel to behold. Strong, swift and deadly.

Her father was proud of his daughter. He gave her attention and encouragement in her training in the taiji-ya village.

And in that gave her his real gift.

* * *

_Hmm. That was a little fluffy. This was just a cute little ficlit I thought up. _


End file.
